There's a first time for everything
by Nica
Summary: Something's happening between Max and Alec. You want to know what? Go read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Title: **There's a first time for everything**  
  
Summary: Something's happening between Max and Alec. You want to know what? Go read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review!

* * *

**There's a first time for everything** "Alec?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You have to push harder…"  
  
"Max, I'm trying but it's just too tight! I'm already hurt."  
  
"You're such a baby. Come on, try again!"  
  
"Ok… good so?"  
  
"Yeah… now… ouch!"  
  
"Oh God Max, are you okay?"  
  
"Damn… just fine!…I thought you were such an expert!?"  
  
"Hey I am! I swear you'll be satisfied in the end!"  
  
"I doubt that!"  
  
"Hey, the first time is always a little bit tough. No need to worry. Just let's try again! Oh and Max?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hold still."  
  
"Ugh…but make sure you're positioning him a little bit lower this time."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Ohh…yeah…right there…"  
  
"Ok. On three. One… two… "  
  
"Ahhhh…"  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"See, I still can do it!"  
  
"Deeper!"  
  
"Yeah babe! Uhh ohh…Max?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"What 'you can't'?"  
  
"I just can't! He's stuck!  
  
"He's stuck?!"  
  
"Yeah stuck! I can't move him."  
  
"Ohh Alec! This is all your fault!"  
  
"How the hell is this my fault?! I told you it's too tight for him, so it's your fault!"  
  
"NO! You're the one with the big stick here!"  
  
"Max, that's not fair."  
  
"Whatever…try to get him out, NOW! I'm not in the mood anymore."  
  
"Figures…"  
  
"Alec, I warn you. I will kick…"  
  
"'…my ass'. I know I know… but I really can't do anything! You have to believe me!"  
  
"Oh God, why is this happening to me?"  
  
"Hey Maxie, just relax. I think I have an idea!"  
  
"I hope it's a good one…"  
  
"Max, you know me."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm hoping…"  
  
"Now I'm really hurt! So I have to call Logan for help then…"  
  
"Oh my God, NO!"  
  
"Say what now?"  
  
"Ugh…just spill out this great idea of yours!"  
  
"I dunno …I think with my abilities it could work also when he's stuck…"  
  
"Damn Alec, you're so full of yourself! And no, I don't think it'd work!"  
  
"Why? You never have done it with me before, right? So you don't know!"  
  
"No, but we just don't have the time to experiment now! But if it's that important to you, you can show me the second time we'll do it, okay? So what's your idea?"  
  
"Ok then…I think some oil would help…you know…to make him more slippery."  
  
"Yeah, that could work. Uhm…wait… here's the oil…"  
  
"Thanks. I hope this…eww jeez…that's cold!"  
  
"Stop whining and do something! It's not very comfortable here."  
  
"Hey it's not really comfy for me neither! I will pull him out now! Are you ready?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Ok, pray that it works. One… Two… Three…"  
  
"Oh God Alec!"  
  
"Whoa Max!"  
  
"Damn, the oil really helped! You have your best thing back! He's just a bit…"  
  
"What is with him?!"  
  
"Look yourself, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Oh NO! He's ruined! I'm lost…"  
  
"Alec, he's not ruined. You just have to straighten him and then he's as good as new. When you want I can help you."  
  
"That'd be nice!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Max, I'm sorry. But I swear I never had any problems with my first-class mixer, the mixing stick always fitted into the mixer."  
  
"Hey it's okay, there's a first time for everything, remember?. We're just going to buy a birthday cake for Logan instead of baking one by ourselves."  
  
END 


	2. Thank you

Hey guys! I just wanted to say a big 'thank you' to all who reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you liked the story! And I'd like to write more but this will most likely remain a standalone. But I'm working on another story called 'Agnitio'. It's more a sad one but there will be a more light hearted story, but please be patient. See ya, Nica.

**snow:** ya know, that was exactly the intention :)  
  
**Natasqi:** thank you so much!  
  
**Wendy10:** I'm glad you liked it!  
  
**less than angel:** glad you had a funny time...oh and tell your friend I said 'hi und thanks a lot'! :)

**OriginalProxy:** yeah I like them too, they're so much fun!  
  
**JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover:** indeed it's funny to just think about it ;) 


	3. Note

Hey guys!

First of all I want to say thanks again for the really nice reviews. You're just great! A few of you asked me to continue but I think it's better to leave it there. And honestly, I'm just not in the mood to writing more at the moment… Life wasn't pretty easy in the last time.

But this weekend was just great and I'm all happy now (people talk to me again, Bode Miller is the new World Champion in Super-G… uhm I suppose this isn't very interesting for you, sorry) and I thought I should tell you that there definitely won't be a new chapter.

But I really appreciate your interest in this story. Thanks!

Luv, Nica


End file.
